


Again

by Mugi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, and filth, there's a lot of Tsukki! in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugi/pseuds/Mugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re almost home you know,” he mutters, threading his fingers through Yamaguchi’s and picking up the pace.</p><p>Yamaguchi grins happily. “Yeah but it’s been all day since I’ve gotten to touch you Tsukki.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

“Tsukki! Let’s go home Tsukki!”

Tsukishima turns to see Yamaguchi bounding towards him, grinning and waving under the streetlights like they weren’t just together five minutes ago. He sighs like Yamaguchi’s exuberance is troublesome, but the genuine (if small) smile that spreads across his mouth indicates otherwise.

“Mm. Let’s go.” And they start the short walk back to their apartment. 

“Tsukki, can we hold hands?”

Another sigh. And another reminder of how utterly hopeless he is when it comes to Yamaguchi.

“We’re almost home you know,” he mutters, threading his fingers through Yamaguchi’s and picking up the pace.

Yamaguchi grins happily. “Yeah but it’s been all day since I’ve gotten to touch you Tsukki.”

Well, Tsukishima can’t pretend he isn’t always feeling that same kind of impatience to get his hands on Yamaguchi again, even if he isn’t going to admit it out loud. Instead, he just walks faster. 

Pushing open the apartment door, Yamaguchi turns to ask, “Are you hungry Tsukki? I can cook…”

But his words are swallowed up as Tsukishima kisses him, pushes him up against the entryway wall, and slides his hands down Yamaguchi’s hips, slipping his fingers in the waist band of his shorts. Yamaguchi eagerly rolls his hips against Tsukishima’s in response, pushing their tongues together and sliding his fingers into Tsukishima’s hair. 

After a moment, Tsukishima pulls back, taking Yamaguchi’s hand in his own and turning in the direction of their bedroom. The second they cross its threshold, clothes are cast off and with one more deep kiss, Tsukishima turns Yamaguchi around and bends him over the edge of the bed.

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima breathes out warm and affectionate against his back, reaching around to stroke Yamaguchi’s cock in firm, knowing strokes and grinding his own into Yamaguchi’s ass.

Yamaguchi keens as Tsukishima rubs the tip of his cock and digs his fingers into the bed cover. Without releasing his hold on Yamaguchi, Tsukishima grabs a small bottle from their nightstand to slick his fingers. He drags them across Yamaguchi’s entrance, circling for a moment without pressing in. 

“Don’t tease me,” Yamaguchi mumbles, breath already ragged. “I…” 

His voice trails off in surprise as Tsukishima obliges, sliding in a finger, before kneeling down to slide his tongue in against it. He pushes his tongue in and out, stretching Yamaguchi gently but steadily.

“Feels… so… good,” Yamaguchi moans out, squirming against the bed. “Your tongue…Fuck… Tsukki…” 

He loses his words again as Tsukishima pushes deeper and adds a second finger, followed by a third.

“What is it Tadashi?” 

Between ragged breaths, Yamaguchi manages to get out “I’m ready. I’m ready so… Take me Tsukki. Please? I’m already…”

“Move up on the bed Tadashi,” Tsukishima cuts in, low voice unsteadied by his own building climax. They shift onto the bed, and Tsukishima gently bends Yamaguchi forward. As he slicks his cock with the lube left on his fingers, he can’t help but mutter, “You look so good like this Tadashi.” So wet and open, just waiting to get fucked and suddenly he’s moaning out involuntarily at the feeling of Yamaguchi’s tight, slick heat swallowing his cock, but he’s too turned on, too desperate for more of Yamaguchi to hold back the sounds tearing from his throat.

Yamaguchi twists the sheets between his fingers, pushing back into Tsukishima’s steadily quickening thrusts. He loves hearing Tsukishima come apart like this, loves knowing that he’s the reason Tsukishima is unable to maintain his usual composure.

“Tsukki I’m…” 

“Come for me Tadashi,” Tsukishima whispers against his neck, fingers grazing Yamaguchi’s shaft just as he comes across the sheets, panting Tsukishima’s name. The ensuing tightness brings Tsukishima over the edge and he spills deep inside Yamaguchi with a drawn out moan, collapsing against the bed. Once they’ve come down and caught their breath, Tsukishima snakes an arm around Yamaguchi’s waist, pulling him in close. 

“Tsukki” Yamaguchi murmurs happily against Tsukishima’s chest.

“Hmm?” 

“Let’s take a nap. And then do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself. I just love Tsukiyama smut. Thanks for reading!


End file.
